Young, abused, and in love
by Alex5172002002
Summary: This is not an actual 'fanfiction' it's just a short story in which will be continued. Hope you like!


She stared into her mother's eyes, scared of what she was hearing. Her mother, a light blond everyday pop-star was screaming at her, telling her she was worthless, and calling her rude names that her child barley understood. After some more yelling it was time for the daily beating. The daughter tried to run but couldn't make it to her bedroom door in time. Her bedroom was the only bedroom that had locks on the doors. Her mother hadn't figured this out quite yet.

Her mother grabbed her foot, and pulled back, making the young girl fall onto her stomach. The girl coughed as the air was pushed out of her lungs.

"Hope! We never should have named you that! You're not hope! You're misery!" the mother screamed. Hope trembled on the floor as her mother took a belt from a pile of trash and tied her feet together. "Stay misery. Stay!" She was always acting like Hope was a dog. She ran into her room, looking for rope or something to tie Hope and punish her for asking for food when they were clearly out.

Hope crawled quickly into her room and locked the door, not being able to bear the bruises that already hid her pasty white skin under her clothing. She cried as she went to her dresser and took the sharp knife she used to have in order to protect herself against her father. She cut the belt off and hid under her bed as her mother pounded on the door and demanded to be let in. After a while, she fell asleep.

A light knock was the thing to wake her up. She peeked out from under the bed to see hazel eyes that were hidden behind rectangular glasses. A small smile spread across her face, for this was the only sight that made her happy. She hurried as fast as her beat body could, to unlock the window and let the boy crawl in.

"Hope, did she beat you bad this time, love?" Hope shook her head. "Why won't you say a word to me? Hm? My only Hope. I haven't heard your voice in so long."

"I-I got away and locked the door before she could hurt me too badly." The boy, Julian, smiled and kissed her blood stained lips as lightly as he could, but she still flinched.

"There…. That's my love's voice. I don't like to talk to a wall." This made Hope giggle lightly. Julian was 3 years older than her and has loved her since the day he heard her voice. He helped her mend her wounds. He tried not to let anything happen to her.

"D-Do you have it?" Julian nodded and flung the bag from his shoulder and onto the bed. Hope got up from the floor where they were sat quicker than Julian could. She unzipped the bag to find; macaroni n' cheese, a ham & cheese sandwich, and a Gatorade. "Oh Julian! This is wonderful! Thank you so much," she whispered into his ear as she hugged him. Julian was afraid to hurt her so he did not wrap his arms around her.

She smiled. "Come on, Julian, hug me back, I think I'll be okay." He nodded once and, obeying, wrapped his arms around her tightly, breathing in her sent, which is always so familiar to him.

She quickly pulled away, and turned to the bag, pulling out the mac & cheese, sitting down on the floor and taking the bag down with her. She opened the second largest pocket and took out two bowls.

"Oh darling, you don't have to share that with me." Julian sat down once again, right next to her. Hope leaned her head on Julian's broad shoulder and scooped out some macaroni into his bowl and some into hers, making sure that there would be plenty left for later.

"You brought it so you should at least have some of it with me. It wouldn't be right if you didn't." Julian sighed and watched her shaky hands as she brought out the Gatorade, struggling to open it. Julian quickly and gently placed his hand over hers before taking it. "Damn, why must I be so weak?" Julian shook his head.

"You are not weak. You are stronger than I could ever be. You're brave. You just need food, rest, and time." Hope nodded. After eating with Julian and drinking half of the bottle of Gatorade, she felt tired. "You need some sleep, love." He smiled lightly and stood. Hope shook her head and pointed under the bed. "Why, love? Haven't you locked your door?" She nodded. After grabbing the thin blanket from above, she then crawled underneath. Julian crawled under as well and curled up, wrapping his long arms around her, and holding her close so she'd warm up.

"I love you…" he whispered lightly unto her blond hair, in which reached the middle of her thighs.

A light mumble was said but not understood. Julian sighed and tried to figure it out before falling asleep.

The next morning Hope woke, confused and scared slightly. She shook Julian, and he woke, eyes wide, asking what was wrong. "She hasn't knocked yet!" she screamed, yet as quietly as she could. Julian put a finger to his lips and crawled out from the bed but only a foot or two before quickly crawling back under.

"The door is broke… Like… She must've smashed through it."

"Or someone else did… She's not THAT strong. Or else she would've done that long before." Hope started to tear up as she grabbed Julian's hand. "What if it's a robber, or someone who murders! I don't want to die!"

"Hey! Someone's in here!" a female voice came from the hallway. The female, who the voice must belong to, laid on floor and looked straight at Julian, who shielded Hope. Hope laid a hand on his back and after a second he relaxed. "We're not going to hurt you… We're here to help…"

"Go… Away…" Julian said, backing up slightly, pressing against Hope's hand.

"No, you don't understand do you…? I'm a police woman. Officer Tyla to be exact."

"Aunt Keera?" Hope's voice came from behind Julian. Julian moved out from under the bed and helped Hope out. Hope stayed behind Julian, still a bit scared.

"Hope!" Officer Tyla yelped. "My darling." Hope stepped around Julian and let Aunt Keera hug her. Hope winced and her aunt backed up a bit. "Oh you're hurt! Darling…"

"I'm okay…"

"If you say so sweetheart… Who is this young male?" she said as sweet as she could as she eyed Julian.

"He's my boyfriend… He's been helping me because I've almost been starved and beaten…"

"AND! Because I love you," Julian added in as Hope smiled lightly before Aunt Keera screeched.

"Starved? BEATEN? By who?"

After a couple moments of silence Hope sighed. "Mama… She did it… She's bruised me so many times."


End file.
